


Mundane Miracles

by comefeedtherainn



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comefeedtherainn/pseuds/comefeedtherainn
Summary: A collection of mshenko drabbles from my tumblr. Mostly in response to prompt memes. Not in any particular order :D





	1. Chapter 1

Shepard and Kaidan both stood in their new home, moving boxes still littering the floors, dust still floating in the air from all the shuffling around and opening and closing doors. They both stared, shoulder to shoulder, at the strange wooden door they’d found in the back wall of their basement.

“…well, I’m not opening it,” Shepard declared, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kaidan snorted, rolling his eyes. “Coward,” he teased, reaching for the rusted handle.

Shepard grabbed his wrist. “Wait. What if we…just…don’t? Ever?”

He returned his husband’s grin with a withering glare.

“Aw, John. You look like you’re gonna cry,” Kaidan drawled. “Are you gonna cry?”

“Fuck you, Alenko,” John snapped, letting him go again. “Fine. Open it, get dragged to hell by a demon, see if I care.”

Kaidan snorted, pulling on the handle. It wouldn’t budge at first, so he frowned, using his other hand and tugging a little harder. After a few pulls, the door flew open, a plume of dust billowing into the air, followed by a decidedly unmanly shriek from Kaidan as a rat scampered out and darted across the basement floor.

Shepard burst into cackles, hardly able to catch his breath and tears coming to his eyes. “Holy shit, K! I think you broke the sound barrier!”

“Shut up!” Kaidan cried, his face beet red as he shoved Shepard hard. He couldn’t help laughing himself after a minute, though. “It was really big!” he insisted around snickers.

Shepard had to sit on the bottom step so he didn’t keel the fuck over from laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Shepard was bone tired when he returned home, ready for some form of alcohol, sprawling out on the couch, and chatting about stupid shit with his boyfriend. Three of his favorite things.

He pulled off his boots and dropped them in a heap next to the door, then paused and reached to straighten them up so Kaidan wouldn’t get annoyed, before shuffling further into the house. After a moment he frowned, hearing Kaidan’s voice echoing from the kitchen, and followed it with a grin when he realized he was signing.

Pausing in the doorway he saw that, sure enough, Kaidan was singing (and dancing, and shirtless) in front of the stove while he finished up dinner. His hair was a little damp, like he’d had a shower after getting home himself, and the song he was singing along to played from the small speaker on the corner of the counter. Shepard took a moment to appreciate Kaidan’s hips swaying back and forth, tilting his head to the side to get a better view of his assets, and then grinned when Kaidan finally noticed him and jumped a little.

“Shepard, hey! I uh, didn’t hear you come in.” Pause. “H-how long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough,” Shepard smirked, coming into the kitchen and hugging him as his face turned bright red. “Don’t stop on my account! You were being so cute!”

“Ugh, stop,” Kaidan whined, though he couldn’t help laughing as Shepard rubbed his scruff on his face. “It’s embarrassing!”

“Don’t be embarrassed,” Shepard grinned. “Come on. Serenade me.”


	3. Chapter 3

Shepard stirred in the middle of the night, feeling cold. He frowned, rolling over to leech some of Kaidan’s body, but paused when he found only empty mattress beside him. He grunted pushing himself up to sit and rubbing his face. Anderson’s - well, his, now - apartment’s open floor plan meant that noise traveled quite easily, so it only took a moment for him to notice soft clanking and rustling from the kitchen. He yawned widely, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

He found Kaidan in the ktichen, as he’d suspected, putting the finishing touches on a sandwich.

“Make one for me, too,” Shepard said around a yawn, grimacing when Kaidan jumped a little. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you.”

Kaidan shook his head, smiling slightly as he retrieved two more pieces of bread. “That’s fine. Not hard to do, especially these days.” He looked up, frowning at Shepard as he leaned one hip against the kitchen counter. “Did I wake you up?”

“Nah,” Shepard murmured. “Couldn’t sleep?”

Kaidan’s eyes flitted back down to his own hands, sliding the new sandwich toward Shepard quietly. “Had a bad dream again.”

Shepard frowned, reaching to brush some wild curls away from his eyes; they always got so frizzy and cute when he slept. “Wanna talk about it?”

“Maybe tomorrow,” Kaidan sighed, the corners of his mouth turned down. He twisted up the bread once more, and put away the meat and cheese, silent all the while. Then, the pair of them brought their plates out to the living room and sat on the floor in front of the fire place, Kaidan’s legs tucked underneath him while Shepard spread his out in a v-shape. They ate quietly, eyes half-lidded as they sleepily chewed.

Kaidan leaned sideways a bit, resting his head on Shepard’s shoulder, eyes sliding closed. Shepard gently kissed his forehead, the fireplace crackling behind them and warming their backs, the rest of the apartment cast in heavy shadow. Eventually, they went back to sleep, and didn’t stir again.


	4. Chapter 4

Kaidan sat curled up in the corner of Shepard’s couch, waiting for him in his cabin like he always did at the end of a long day. He had one of his more well-used books open, folded in half so it would be easier to hold, bending up the soft cover even more. His eyes flicked upward when the cabin door hissed open, and an eyebrow lifted when he saw Shepard marching straight toward him.

He didn’t say anything, just made a beeline for the couch and crawled on, resting his head in Kaidan’s lap. “Hi,” he murmured, his face pressed into Kaidan’s stomach and muffling his voice. “I need affection.”

Kaidan couldn’t help the quiet laugh, reaching to run his fingers through John’s hair, scraping his scalp gently with his nails. “Okay. What happened?”

John sighed heavily, hiding his face even deeper in Kaidan’s sweatshirt. “Nngh.”

“Aw, okay,” Kaidan smiled, bending to kiss the top of his head firmly. “We don’t have to talk about it. You wanna…watch a vid?”

Shepard shook his head, glancing up at Kaidan with one eye. “Can we read some more of that book from last night?” he asked, voice soft.

“Yeah,” Kaidan nodded, leaning and reaching as far as he could without making Shepard get out of his lap. He opened up the page he’d marked, waiting for Shepard to roll over onto his back, his head still cradled in Kaidan’s lap and his eyes on Kaidan’s face.

“Okay,” he murmured. “Ready.”

Kaidan smiled, reaching to slide his fingers into Shepard’s hair again, and began to read aloud.


End file.
